brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Talk:Sensei Wu
Why not just Ninja Master? Is their one in the Ninja theme? ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 19:40, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes, there is. It has a bierd and a 2x2 radar dish hat. 21:52, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Who named this S. Wu... I bet it was my cousin. That s what she calls him, it is strange. I apoligize for my cousins behavior. 23:21, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Is it just me or does this page have too many pictures on it? It's very distracting. ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ :All of the Ninjago pages have/had uneeded photos filling up the gallery pages. 19:54, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Pinky Toe Quote I was looking through the page's history, and the quote involving Wu saying something about not even being ready to face his pinky toe has been edited quite a bit by two other wikia contributors. The last edit looks particularly off, and I'm suspecting either a big mistake or vandalism, but I've never actually seen the quote, and therefore am not sure. Does someone here know the original quote?-- 00:19, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :I've highlighted out the quote section now and added a note saying that the quotes need to be sourced. ~ CJC 10:07, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Last name It is not confirmed that Garmadon is his last name, please stop putting it on there. :In that sense, does this mean that we cannot assume that Jay shares the last name of his parents, having us take away the "Jay Walker" note. It is not confirmed that "My Poison Lies Over the Ocean" is based on "My Bonnie Lies Over the Ocean", so should we assume it could just be a coincidence? How about the references to BTTF and Star Wars? None of them are "confirmed", but it is very easy to infer. We aren't even saying that Wu's name is Wu Garmadon, we're just saying that if "Garmadon" is in fact a last name like it appears to be, then, in that case, that last name would also apply to Wu, who is a member of the family by blood. If this still doesn't please you, we could word it like "It can be inferred that, technically, Wu's full name is Wu Garmadon".-- 18:32, October 13, 2012 (UTC) I emailed the lego company and they said that wu ad garmy don't have last names, since their dad was the first human, so stop putting it on there. :Fair enough. I actually never though that LEGO intended for it to be a last name. It's just that their naming Lloyd, in an attempt to make a pun and show his relation to his father, would, intentionally or non-intentionally, imply that it was a last name. So we could say something like "However, this is not the case" at the end of the note, word it in a different way to imply this, or maybe we should ask some more experienced users how they've resolved stuff like this before.-- 19:32, October 13, 2012 (UTC) I'd just get rid of the note. I'm sure I moved it before for being speculation. 19:46, October 13, 2012 (UTC) *Speculation would be saying: "His full name is Wu Garmadon". I'm suggesting something along the lines of "While the name 'Lloyd Garmadon' would imply that 'Garmadon' is a last name, making Wu's full name 'Wu Garmadon', that is not the case." But I'll just give up; it's not that important.-- 19:54, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Evil Wu Shouldn't we rename the page "Evil Wu"? We renamed Lord Garmadon's page to "Sensei Garmadon". It would only make sense. --Knight